The failure of critical production devices may result in lost revenues and emergency maintenance costs. Known techniques for monitoring devices include breakdown maintenance and fixed maintenance techniques. Breakdown maintenance takes a device out of operation for servicing when the device breaks down. Taking a device out of operation, however, may be expensive and time consuming. Fixed schedule maintenance performs maintenance on a device according to a fixed schedule. Fixed schedules, however, typically do not take into account factors that affect the life expectancy of a device such as operating history, loading profiles, or operating environments, and may result in performing maintenance on a device before or after the device should be serviced. Consequently, known techniques for monitoring devices may be unsatisfactory in certain situations.